


Now, There’s Two

by brandedDragon



Series: Lillie’s FEH Ficlets [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Grima’s there for like 10 seconds, there’s two Morgans, they’re not twins though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandedDragon/pseuds/brandedDragon
Summary: Morgan finally arrives in Askr, and he loves it there. Almost everyone is nice to him and he’s met so many cool Heroes and picked up plenty of battle tactics. Sometimes, though, he wishes there was someone who understood.





	Now, There’s Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in the hopes that my friend would summon his daughter in Heroes, but she ended up coming home before I finished it. Regardless, here’s a fic featuring our Morgans interacting in Heroes. I decided to keep the hair colors they had in our Awakening saves even though their Heroes art has the default color, so... yeah. This one is a bit longer than usual, but I’m trying to write longer stuff anyways so hopefully it’s still ok.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave constructive criticism.

It had been a happy day in Askr when Lillie returned from the Summoning Stone with a young boy at their heels. He had blue hair and sported a coat that looked familiar to anyone who had set foot in the kingdom. Why he had the same coat, no one knew; most assumed they were simply the same class and didn’t question it further.  
Despite his mysterious origins and amnesia, however, many of the Heroes were quite fond of Morgan. The younger ones found him very sweet and liked to play with him, while the older warriors said he was endearing and sometimes treated him as if he were their own son. Morgan never seemed to mind, though he was often embarrassed when he got compliments from anyone. Lillie was glad they all got along. They had a tendency to worry about how new recruits would adjust to living in Askr, but Morgan was doing just fine.

Or, at least, he was.

Lillie began to notice that the Tactician in training was spending more and more time in the library. This on its own didn’t warrant concern, but the fact that no one (not even Soren) saw them between Tempest matches did. After dismissing the team to relax after just such a fight, they headed to the library themselves to make sure that he was alright. They searched the place thoroughly, between early row of bookshelves and in the darkest back corners. With no luck, they decided to check one more place. Maybe he’d found it somehow?  
They headed back toward the entrance and continued past the door to the reading area, where tables and chairs often used for strategy sessions were set up. Stopping by the corner shelf, they reach up and run their finger along the spines of the books in a particular pattern. As they step back, the shelves begin to shift and reveal a hidden alcove behind them. From within, dark shining eyes meet the Summoner’s.  
So he had found it after all.

“Morgan.” Lillie spoke, voice even. “There you are.”

“Lillie-” His voice sounded as guilty as he looked. “I-I’m Sorry, I know I shouldn’t be back here, but-”

The Summoner had moved to kneel by his side, smiling. “You’re not in trouble, Morgan. I just didn’t know where you kept disappearing to, and I was worried. I am impressed you figured out how to get in here, though.”

“Well, it wasn’t that hard to figure out. I sort of saw you doing it once so I just had to try and copy the motions. It took a while, but I eventually figured it out.” He had calmed down as he spoke, a smile now on his face.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from a little genius like you.” He blushed at the compliment. “Are you alright, though? I’ve noticed you disappearing whenever we return from missions. If something’s wrong, you can tell me.”

Morgan was quiet for a minute before speaking. “It’s not anything serious, just... I’ve been feeling kind of lonely. I do love being here with all of you, of course, but I miss everyone from back home, too. Mother... and father... and all the other kids, even if I can’t remember them...”

Of course. Even if the boy had amnesia, he still missed his family and friends. Lillie didn’t know what to say, but perhaps a hug would help. Hugs always helped them feel better, so maybe-

“Summoner.”

Really? _Now?!_

“I swear if that dancer was lying to me about seeing them come in here-“

“Please let this be important.” Lillie muttered as she stood and stepped away from the corner. “He wasn’t. I assume you need something from me?” They crossed their arms as they faced the dragon.

“There is a child here to see you.” He crossed his arms as well, sassy as ever. “She looks like the boy who’s been following you around all week, and her dumb pegasus is getting feathers everywhere.”

“She... looks like Morgan?” Now they were listening. “Do you know who sent her?” It didn’t really matter who had sent her, but it was the first thing to pop into the Summoner’s head.

“Your pen pal did. She said she needed to see you specifically, though I’ve no clue why.”

“I will talk to her, then. Thank you, Grima.” He huffed before heading out of the library, probably to go and terrorize the level ones. Lillie turned back to the corner as soon as he was gone. “Morgan, come with me. I think I know a way to make you feel a bit less lonely.”

Closing the book in his lap and setting it aside, Morgan took Lillie’s hand and followed them out of the library into the foyer. Sure enough, in the center of room was a young girl with brown hair and a pegasus of a lighter shade. She was chatting with a few of the Heroes until she noticed Lillie approaching her.

“Oh! You must be Lillie, right? Kaiser sent me to say hi and deliver this letter!” The girl smiled as she handed the envelope to them; Lillie smiled back as they took it.

“Thank you, Morgan. I’m glad he has you now.” They tucked the letter into their coat before speaking again. “While you’re here, I have someone who I think you should meet. Morgan...?”

The boy stepped around her and came face to face with the girl sharing his name. She smiled at him, and he found himself unable to contain a smile of his own.

“Ooh, he was right! There is a boy who has the same name as me!” She held out a hand to him. “Nice to meet you, Morgan!”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Morgan.” He replied, a bit shyly, as he shook her hand.

“You know, if you’d like to let your pegasus stretch its wings, you two can go outside and talk there.” Lillie suggested, hoping to give the pair time to connect.

“Oh, that’s a great idea! Let’s go then!” The girl grabbed her mount’s reigns and gave a gentle tug as the three headed out. There was an open field by the stables behind the castle used for training or letting the wyverns and pegasi fly in a safe space. “Go on, girl!” She released the reigns and watched as her pegasus took to the air.

“She’s really pretty. I haven’t seen many brown pegasi before.” Morgan spoke as he watched the creature’s wings beat the air.

“Most dark fliers like me have them, but usually you do see white ones, huh? Hey, you have the same coat as my father! Are you a Tactician, too?” She hadn’t noticed when they were inside, but taking another look at the lad made her take notice of the familiar coat.

“Yeah! My mother is, too, and she has the same one.” He replied, a proud sparkle in his eyes.

“Wow, that’s cool! I bet you’re a really good one, too!” She giggled when he blushed at the compliment. “That means you can use magic, too, right?”

“Y-Yes!” Glad for the change in topic, Morgan pulled Grima’s Truth from his coat. “This is the one I use most of the time. Dark fliers use tomes, too, right? What kind do you use?”

The female Morgan pulled out her own tome- Blárserpent- and held it up for him to see. “This one is mine! I have others, too, but I only had a few with me when I was summoned.”

“It was the same for me. I was only able to bring the ones I had with me when I was summoned. How odd to be brought to this new world so suddenly...” He trailed off.

“It was pretty surprising to appear here out of nowhere! At least we can still see our families, though.” She pointed out.

“That’s true.” He pauses before a thought comes to him. “Speaking of family, um... Could I ask you something, Morgan?”

“Sure. What is it, Morgan?” The girl sat down on the grass, curious about what he would say.

“Well...” He sat beside her as he gathered his thoughts. “Do you... remember both of your parents?”

“No... I know who my mother is, but I can’t remember anything about her.” A sad expression crossed her features as she spoke.

“What about your father? Do you remember him?”

“Yes. I remember a lot about father, even though I had forgotten everyone else. Is it like that for you, too?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I remember my mother so clearly, but when I think of my father... it just hurts. I can’t remember anything about him.”

“I guess... we both have amnesia, huh?” She smiled sadly.

“I suppose so.” He mirrored her smile. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your mother like?”

The lass perked up a bit at the question. “She’s a super cool dark mage! Father says she probably taught me how to use dark magic, since our styles are really similar. She’s kind of mysterious and not everyone likes her, but I love spending time with her.”

“I bet she’s a great lady and a powerful mage, just like you!” She blushed a bit at the kind words, laughing.

“I don’t know about that, but I hope to be someday! I want to be a great tactician like father, too! What about your father, Morgan? What’s he like?” Her eyes bright with curiosity.

“Mother says he’s the Exalt. He tries to train me sometimes, but I’m much better with magic than I am with swords. He’s really nice, though, and I love any chance we get to hang out.”

“Your father is the Exalt?!” She exclaimed, eyes wide. “That makes you a prince, doesn’t it? That’s so cool!”

“I never really thought about it, but... I guess you’re right.” He smiled at the thought.

The pair continued to talk for a while about things their families had done, silly stories with the other Shepards, and even some battle tactics. They only realized how long it’d been when a brown winged horse landed nearby and caught their attention. Thy sky had begun to darken, meaning it was getting late. As the Morgans made their way back to the castle so she could head home, the boy admired her pegasus and pet its neck gently.

“I guess I have to say goodbye to the two of you now.” There was a slight sadness in his voice.

“I suppose so. I’m sure I can visit again sometime, though. And if not then you could always come visit me.” She pulled herself up and onto her mount’s saddle before smiling at him. “I’d be glad to spend time with you again, Morgan.”

“A small smile found its way to his face. “I’d be glad to spend time with you as well. Hopefully we can sometime, but until then...” He pulled a carrot from his pocket and offered it to the pegasus, who accepted it happily. “I’ll see you around, ok, Morgan?”

“Yeah. See you around.” She smiled at him again as her pegasus took to the sky and flew back toward the Askr they’d come from.

As Morgan watched the pair disappear into the distance, he smiled. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be quite as lonely from now on.


End file.
